Aido's Drunken Games
by i.love.aido.hanabusa.6
Summary: When Aido finds a stash of alchahole and starts a game with the knight class, what sort of strange and funny things will happen?
1. Prologue

_Hello people that are reading this fanfic. I hope that I didn't totally make this a fail. This is my first ficy so please go easy on me and I hope u enjoy it! XD_

**Chapter 1**

Aido's bright blue eyes locked intently on the piles upon piles of glass bottles stacked up in zero's cupboard. A small devious smirk played at his lips. He looked around at the wooden door hoping that a certain silver haired boy didn't come barging into the room. When all was clear, he grabbed all the bottles that he was physically capable of carrying, (mostly the hard stuff) and ran out of the room, back to the moon dormitory. Once he was in his shared dorm room, and on his lavender scented sheets, he started to look at the labels on the bottles. Zero sure had good taste when it came to alcohol. The hoard mainly consisted of vodka, spirits, and whisky, all the things that Aido loved. He tried to suppress a rib breaking laugh but was unsuccessful and started rolling around on his bed in hysterical fits of laughter. Kain walked in to the room wondering what an earth Aido was up to now, when his eyes widened on what he saw lying on the silk sheets.

"You were right Akatsuki!" Aido managed to say through fits of laughter.

"Hanabusa, where did you get all this?" Akastuki moaned while face palming. "Kaname-sama is gonna kill you if he finds out about this one, and you're not the only one who gets in trouble when you do idiotic things like this."

Aido sweat dropped but then decided to dismiss the comment.

"Lighten up Akutsuki!" Aido said cheerfully waving a bottle of vodka in front of Kain's eyes.

"Well go on then, how did you get about **50** bottles of HARD-CORE LIQUOR?!"

"You know when you said Kiryu must have some secret stash of alcohol in his cupboard or under his bed because always looks like he is suffering from a hangover or something in the mornings? Well I was rather curious to see if your hypothesis was correct, so I conducted an experiment to test you're theory, and well . . . . LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" said Hanabusa, once again cracking into another spout of uncontainable laughter.

"I didn't actually mean it," mumbled Akutsuki under his breath. He was now wishing whole heartedly he had never even said that. He should have known Aido would take it literally.

"Now all I need to figger out is how I can use it all up before Zero comes to murder me," Hanabusa said with a smirk upon his lips. He obviously had a plan. "Tell everyone to be down in the common room in ten minutes." He said with a sly smile that looked as though only the devil himself could pull off. Akasuki didn't even bother asking this time, and went off to get all their closest friends from their rooms. Whatever he was planning, Kain had no idea. Aido could be **REALLY **weird sometimes!

**Fin Chapter**

SO WAT DO U THINK?! PLZ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (even if wat u have to say is critasizim, I WILL TAKE IN ON BOARD WITH SHINY SPARKLES OF DETERMINATION!) XD


	2. Chapter 2

"Can we go now, I'm bored." Rima said in her monotone voice.

"I'm sleepy," Shiki added on with his voice just as monotone as Rima's.

"What are we doing here anyway Akutsuki? This is a waste of my time." Ruka commented snobbishly and stood up to walk away when Akutuki grabbed her arm.

"Just bear with it. Hanabusa will be hear soon and will explain. And no, I don't know what he's planning this time, but I think I do have an idea at least," Kain said.

"What is your idea?" queried Takuma wanting to be in the conversation too, but was cut off when he saw Hanabusa coming down the stairs with a big box.

"About time," Ruka bitchily stated while raising an eyebrow at the big box in Hanabusa's hands. "What's that?" she asked, intrigued to find out. Senri and Rima just sat on the couch eating pocky (**POCKY!**) looking board out of their minds, not paying any attention to the blond haired vampire. Aido smiled his stupid head of looking evil and all knowing. It was really starting to piss Ruka off. Just when she was about to wine, Aido emptied the contents of the box onto one of the empty arm chairs and her annoyed expression changed to one deeply shocked." W-what the . . . w-where. . .HOW?!"

"Kiryu's room," he said looking smug. "Wanna play a little game of truth or dare with alcohol?" he asked. Aido smiled a stupid toothy smile. All heads turned to him; even Shiki and Rima were paying attention now.

"I'll play!" said Ichijo enthusiastically.

"Great, who else?" Aido said and looked at the others expectantly.

"Not me," replied Ruka turning up her nose ready to leave the room.

"PPPPLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSEEEE RRRRUUUUUUUUUUUKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Aido was gradually turning purple out of lack of oxygen but still did not cease his pleading.

"Fine, OK, as long as you quit annoying me," Ruka gave in at last when Aido was on the floor nearly passing out.

"REALLY, YOU WILL, YYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHH!" Aido bounded up, like he wasn't nearly dyeing on the floor 2 seconds ago. Ruka just rolled her eyes. "Akusuki?" Aido enquisited, rounding on poor Kain.

"I guess I have to, to keep you supervised," Kain huffed.

"3 down 2 to go!" said Aido cheerfully, and then looked at Rima and Shiki tilting his head in a silent plea for them to join too.

"I guess it might kill my boredom for all of 2 seconds," Senri replied uninterested.

"If Senri's in, I'm in," Rima said feeding Shiki a stick of pocky. With that, Aido gave everybody a bottle of vodka.

"Drink up everyone; we have to be drunk before we start the game!" Aido managed to say without laughing his head off. Everyone opened their bottles and started to drink while Aido explained the game. "The rules of the game are simple, if you pick truth and you don't answer truthfully, then everyone has to have a shot. If you pick dare and you don't do it fully, then you have to take a shot." By the time he had finished explaining everyone was totally drunk. Aido grinned and skulled his whole bottle in the one go. "Okay everyone, WHO'S FIRST?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: KONICHIWA! Arigato _**** .1**** to ( and) ****Blemm-chan**** anata no rebyū no tame no! ( for your reviews)**

**Chapter 3:**

Everyone was tipsy and acting REALLY weird. Senri and Rima were acting like little children, ichijo was pretending to be a butterfly for some random reason, Ruka was walking (more like stumbling) around the room throughing insults at everyone which made Senri and Rima cry, Akutsuki was trying to usher Ruka back to her seat but was having trouble standing up by himself, let alone with Ruka using him as a standing post, and last but not least, Aido was sitting on his seat laughing hysterically at everyone.

"None of you have had much experience with the hard stuff do you," Hanabusa managed to make out through his fits of laughter. He now had tears streaming out of his eyes as he just kept on laughing, and laughing, and laughing. When finally he stopped and caught back his breath, everyone was sitting on their chairs waiting for the game to start. "So who's going first?" Aido questioned.

"OOOH, PICK ME, PICK ME, I WANNA GO FIRST!" shouted Takuma bouncing up and down in his seat.

"OK then, what will it be, truth or dare?" Aido refereed.

"DARE, DARE, DAAAAAREEEEE!" Takuma cooed.

"OOOOH, I've got one," said Rima in a childish voice bouncing up and down in her seat. "Takuma has to go to the day class dorms and bring the first girl he sees back here to play with us! And the . . . . . HE HAS TO KISS HER!" Rima squealed.

"OKAY!" Takuma said cheerfully and went out of the room flapping his hands like a butterfly again. In about five minutes, he came back with . . . **YUKI CROSS**?! Hanabusa sweat dropped while Rima clapped her hands giggling.

"Tell me you didn't kiss her," Aido asked praying that Kaname would never find out (A/N: Kaname and Yuki have a brotherly, sisterly ROMANTIC FEELINGS INVOLVED). Yuki just looked around the room at all the chaos and let her mouth fall open. Were all the night class . . . DRUNK?!

"OF COURSE I DIDDN'T!" Takuma said rather insulted. "I would NEVER do that, and if I did I would probably die! You know how protective Kaname is of his little girl! "Aido sighed in relief.

"Because I didn't complete the dare . . . EVERYONE HAS TO HAVE A SHOT!" Takuma shouted, way too excited. Aido gave everyone a shot of spirits and they all drank it together. Then Aido gave Yuki a bottle of whisky.

"Here you go," he said while smirking.

"What is this," Yuki asked in her innocent little voice.

"Lemonade," everyone said in unison with evil grins on their faces. Yuki decided to ignore there demonic smiles and took a big gulp of the so called 'lemonade'.

"THIS IS NOT LEMONADE!" shouted Yuki coughing and spluttering. She plonked herself next to Senri and Rima (who were now both giggling like psychopaths) and tried to recover.

"Want to play truth or dare with alcohol?" Takuma asked Yuki.

"OK," Yuki answered before she even processed what Takuma had just asked.

"YAAAAAY!" Senri and Rima squealed while glomping Yuki. Once Akusuki pulled them off Yuki and sat down, every one saw a tall dark haired figure at the top of the stares. The person slowly protruded down the stairs and when he was down one of his eyebrows flicked up. Everyone's mouths fell open including Yuki's. IT WAS KANAME! (DA DA DAAAAAAAAA)

**END OF CHAPTER.**

_A/N: Arigato for reading everyone! I left in on a cliffhanger this time -evil laughs- Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! Jā matane!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone! sorry for the long wait, I've actualy had this chapter redy for ages know! Oh, and thank you to all the people who reviewed, faved, and followed XD well I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

"Let me guess. Kiryu's bear, Aido stole it and decided to make up an alcoholic game being the totally random person he is and wants to use up the stash before Kiryu finds out and kills him," Kaname stated without a hint of questioning in his tone. He knew what had happened down to the last little detail. Aido sweat dropped, 'damn these purebloods and there powers'. Kaname made his way to the group and picked up a bottle of whiskey and sat down in the armchair next to Yuki. Wait . . . . . . . . . . KANAME PICKED UP A BOTTLE OF WISKEY?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD? Kaname skulled the whiskey down in one swig. Everyone was looking at him with VERY wide eyes.

"What?" Kaname questioned with a smirk planted on his face. "Aren't purebloods aloud to have fun to?"

"OF COURSE THEY ARE . . . it's just . . . I never expected. . . " Aido stuttered.

"Well, just take off from where you left," Kaname said camly.

"NOW I GET TO PICK SOMEONE TO DARE!" Takuma shouted happily jumping out of his seat to do an over enthusiastic triumph pose. "I pick . . . . SHIKI!" Takuma said like a game show host.

"He's had waaaaay to much alchohole," Aido mumbled under his breath.

"What will it be then, truth or dare?" Ichijo asked.

"Darwe," Senri said still acting like a kid with Rima. They both giggled like little children.

" OKAY! YOU HAVE TO STRIP DOWN TILL YOU HAVE NO CLOTHES ON AND RUN AROUND THE WHOLE SCHOOL NAKED SHOUTING 'YOU CAN'T CATCH ME I'M THE GINGER BREAD MAN'!" Ichijo said really quickly and loudly that it was a mirical anyone could make out what he had just said. Everyone else laughed too (INCLUDING KANAME, AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!). Shiki striped down in the bathroom and came out with a towel around his privates (is it just me of does anyone else want to see Shiki naked with just a towel around his hips). Rima blushed and then looked away. Shiki made for the door and went out, closing it behind him. With everyone's supersonic vampire hearing, they were able to make out the soft swish of fabric that could only mean the towel coming off. (EEEEEEEEEEEK! SOS, FANGIRLING MOMENT!) Rima's face was like a tomato at this point. (is she thinking dirty thoughts? **BECAUSE I AM!) **After a little while they heard him yell, loud and clear, 'YOU CANT CATCH ME I'M THE GINGER BREAD MAN'. Lots of screams could be heard coming from all the girls mouths. (Are they shocked and scared screams or happy screams? I'll leave that for you to decide) everyone was laughing on the floor right about now struggling for breath and nearly dyeing (just like me right now).

"While we wait, let's do another dare," Aido said after they had all recovered. "How about . . . RIMA." Hanabusa smiled demonically. He obviously had a plan. "Truth or dare?"

"Twoof," said rima cutely with big eyes. (Still acting like a child I guess.)

"Okey Dokey, do you love Senri?" Hanabusa asked. Rima blushed then replied,

"Yes."

"NEW IT!" he shouted grinning. "NOW I'M GONNA MAKE YOU DO A DARE WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. CONFESS TO SHIKI AS SOON AS HE COMES IN!" as if on cue, Shiki came back in blushing like mad. He had remembered to put the towel back on before coming in. Aido put up a hand and at the very tips of it were ice. He showed it to Rima and then something appeared on the palm of his hand. It was letters made out of ice and it said 'say it or else'. Rima went over to Senri blushing hard now and said out right and strait . .

"I love you Senri."He looked shocked and his eyes were wide in disbelief. A single tear left rima's eye. She turned arouned and was just about to run away when senri tugged her arm abrupltly. She lost her balance, turning around, but shiki caught her in a pashinet but gentle, chaste kiss. She stared up in his closed eyes and slowly closed her of Rima's hands went to his hair and intwined the short burgundy locks with her soft pale hand, and the other rested on his back. As the kiss got more pashinet, He licked the bottem of her lip to gain entrance into her lushiouse mouth, wich she allowed willingly. Both his hands were roaming her back, and when he got to her hips, he griped and pushed them into his ever hardening erection. She moaned in pure bliss. There tougns brushed together as they pulled each other closer. One of senri's hands roamed to her buttock while the other slipped under her top to feel her velvety back. She gasped and he moaned into her mouth. Meanwhile . . . everyone else was looking around not really nowing what to say. It was starting to get real intense over there. Aido started to whilstle tying to act normal but failing dismally. ruka couldn't take it any more.

" GO GET A ROOM!" she shouted trying to be hered over the evergrowing moans. "AND NOT OUR ROOM!" she added forgetting that they shared a room together. They walked together, never stopping there pashinate kisses and sliped into the room next to the one were everyone else was sitting.

"so, who's next?" aido said, breaking the arkward silence. Everyone took a big gulp of their drinks.

"You." Ruka smiled "I've got the perfect dare for you." Hanabusa's eyes went wide. He had forgotten that he would have a turn to, AND BY RUKA, SHE WAS GONNA KILL HIM!

"Oh no!" was all he could say.

TBC . . .

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! I love all of them and they mean so much to me! It also gets me off my but and typing . . . SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
